Jake's Proposal
by dancethemango
Summary: We all know how Jake imprints on young Renesmee, but what will happen when she is all grown up? This is what would happen if he actually thought of proposing.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

On the morning of my…I don't know… 117th birthday, Bella sent Renesmee out with Jacob to have breakfast so that we could have some time like we always did. Ever since Bella became a vampire, she insisted on some crazy things. Some of those being useless holidays and birthdays. We sat there for a long while like we do every morning when Bella finally broke the silence.

"Happy birthday darling." She said leaning over to kiss me. I held her for who knows how long when Jacob and Renesmee's entered my head. At first I just took it as a warning that they were close, but soon after something Jacob thought caught my eye; _marriage_. I must have cringed because Bella sat up.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

" One second." I said, putting a finger to my lips to shush her protests.

_I really want to marry my angel, but she doesn't even know about my past relationship with her family, and I do not want her to. She may not like it and in turn might not like me._ He was really getting on my nerves.

_Shoot! Edward. Dang. Are you there? I am coming in, so get ready._ I jumped out of bead and told Bella to get ready for Jacob and Renesmee in a few minutes. We ran to the closet her gracefully leaping over books and other things that were scattered across the floor.

"Honey, what the heck is going on? Tell me right now. This is all ruining my plans for your birthday I hope you know." She said sliding on my favorite of her dresses.

"I know, but this is an emergency. When Jacob's thoughts entered my mind, like usual he forgot I could here them. Usually he thinks harmless thoughts, but this time…" I didn't know how to tell her. Of course we had talked about it privately before, but we never finished the conversations saying that it was too early to even think about that. This is what happens when you procrastinate.

"What, Edward. What did he say?" She looked at me questioningly

"He was talking about marrying Nessie." I looked at her waiting for the explosion I always pictured her to have when this topic finally came up. Instead, she took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes, but he is hesitant because she doesn't know about all the stuff that happened before she was born, and he still doesn't want her to know." Still expecting an explosion, I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. Once again she surprised me by saying,

"Edward, we knew this was going to happen. We are her parents and we are going to tell her the truth today whether he wants us to or not." What did she mean by all of this?

" Bella, love, I am not very sure I understand what you are trying to say." Not long after this, a knock came at our bedroom door.

"Mom, Dad, it's us! Come on out, I have something!" Renesmee sounded so cheerful. She was oblivious to what was going on. She was trying really hard not to think about it, but poor Renesmee was so excited, I could still read her thoughts. It's not as if I couldn't have guessed anyway. Since she was little she has been getting me the same thing; my favorite flowers from Bella's favorite meadow and mine.

" Coming!" we both yelled.

"I'm saying that I am fine with them getting married, but you are the father so it is up to you. Before we bring it up, I would like to know how you feel about it though." Wow, honestly, I was expecting her to say the opposite.

"I intend on bringing it up today Bella. It is fine with me as well, so here is the plan," we were whispering while we were cleaning up in the mirrors.

"Renesmee is going to give me the flowers, then we are to sit down at the kitchen table and say that we have something very important to talk about." This was really just improvising.

"Oh, Edward. What if Jake gets mad? I wanted all of us Cullens and Jake to go on a picnic in our meadow."

"Bella, just go along with it, please!"

"C'mon! Please get out here! I don't have all day." Renesmee was right outside the door, and very impatient.

"Renesmee, please do not speak to us like that." I said as I opened the door and walked with Bella into the family room.

"Here Daddy!!!" Renesmee gave me her present, and like always they were even more beautiful than the ones she gave me the year before. After thanking my little girl, I cleared my throat,

"Could you all follow me to the kitchen?" I don't know if Jake was acting weird before, but he certainly tensed at this point. Bella rubbed his back and Renesmee skipped to the table and sat down. Bella poured us our drinks; three ice cold cups of deer blood and one of her famous lemonade.

"Mom, what's going on?" Renesmee asked, looking at her, then me and finally Jake.

"Um, we have something very important we need to talk about." That's my Bella. She always has to sugar coat things.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I don't know what to do. This morning, Edward's birthday, I was lying there with him when from what I understand, Jacob started thinking about (gulp) marriage to my one and only blood daughter. Now here we are sitting at the small wooden table in our gorgeous cottage kitchen staring at each other. Their faces were all different, I noticed, while nervously studying them. Edward's right beside me as gorgeous and perfect as ever. Even that little worry line he got between his brows still got me. Jacob, though he hasn't really aged a bit, sat there handsome as ever looking like a, very nervous, young man. And my little Renesmee, finally all grown up. She really did look like she stepped out of some fashion magazine. She was more beautiful than me, Alice, or even Rosalie with her long brown wavy hair that hung to her waist and her light-but-rosy complexion and big brown eyes that made her different from all of us. All that she looked was anxious and impatient to hear what I was going to have to say.

"Well…" Edward was encouraging me to say it as if this idea came out of my head. Okay, here goes…

"STOP! If you go one word further Bella-"

"Shut up if you know what is good for your sorry little-" It all happened so fast that it took me a moment to realize why the heck both my husband and my soon-to-be son in law were on the floor wrestling. With Renesmee's screeching, it took me even longer to remember what had just taken place; Jacob had apparently been thinking of some sort of attack that would get me to shut up, and Edward being Edward wouldn't let me take care of myself.

"Get up!" Renesmee and I yelled at the same time. To my surprise, they stopped clawing at each other. Jacob was on the bottom at this exact second with nothing but a few scratches. Edward on the other hand was totally spotless.

" Edward, Jacob, what the hell was that?" I demanded. They got up and brushed each other off.

"I am sorry love, but he was thinking about hurting you. He doesn't want her to know. I mean really doesn't."

"Yeah bells, the leech is right. I tried to hold it in, but I just… I just… Bella, I am sorry." Jacob hung his head. It still hurt me more than anybody knew, even Edward, when I saw that heart-broken face that I had gotten so used to all those years ago.

"Jacob, just, just, you and Renesmee get out of this house right now. Be ready by 12:00 to go to the meadow for a family picnic for Edward's Birthday." I was angry and upset. I wasn't usually like that anymore. They both walked out quietly. Edward stood there looking angry and ready to strangle whosoever was brave enough to get in his way.

"Edward? We tried. Try to think of how you would have felt if you were in his position." Rubbing his back, he didn't seem to calm down.

"Bella, I tried that. But I would never have hurt anybody. You know that even when they all went against me voting to turn you into a vampire that I never laid a single finger on any of them." He was right, as always.

"Well, I don't know what to do now." I really didn't. This little episode would make the picnic very awkward for all of us.

"I do. I am not letting Renesmee marry that monster. I swear on my life Bella. In fact, I forbid her from seeing that mutt." He spat out the last word as if it were poison to his lips.

"No! You can't do that! You out of all people know how much they love each other-" he was crazy!

"Bella! She is the most important thing to me besides you. Look at Emily. Bella, do you want that to happen to our little girl?" I was surprised he wasn't foaming.

"You're one to be calling him a monster! What if my dad knew that you were a vampire!" now I was getting furious.

"Bella, it's not the same thing at all. Vampires have so much more control than werewolves do."

"You have no such excuses. He is not even new-born anymore!" he shook his head and started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going!" I asked. He looked back, but he wasn't angry anymore, just sad.

"Bella, I am so sorry to you and Renesmee. Even Jacob shouldn't have to be put through the pain that this is going to cause him. But it is not his fault that he is what he is. I swear upon whatever sort of God may be up there that I am going to keep my daughter safe." And with that, we were back to block one. De Ja Vu.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I put my arm around Nessie as I escorted her out of the house. Going down the stone steps, she went to walk towards the direction of the main house, but I had a different plan. I pulled her by the waist and put my hand to her mouth before she could argue, and sat under the window of the kitchen where mother and father leech were continuing their argument. After she quickly promised to be quiet, I cautiously put my hand down. Nessie could be sneaky as the rest of her family. After a moment of listening to them argue, Nessie turned to me and whispered, with her beautiful, innocent face,

"Jakee, what are they talking about?"

"Nessie, let me listen to them for a minute." Like always, I forgot that her super hero daddy could hear what we were thinking right at this minute. When I remembered, that same feeling of frustration and humiliation hit me, but was interrupted when I heard him say stuff about Nessie being forbidden to see me and that he was going to make absolutely certain that we were to never see each other again. He knew we were listening, and wanted me to hear what he was saying. I hated him!

"Nessie, come on!" I dragged her to the back of the house when I heard him coming.

"JAKE! I know you were listening, and don't think that you can get away!" That guy had been playing the role of an overprotective father lately. Like we had practiced a-million-and-1 times before, I quickly changed and threw Nessie onto my back.

"JAKE!" she yelled, "What is going on! I want to know now, maybe I can fix it!" she could not fix this one.

"Try not to think about this." We had, in all of our time we spent together, made up a code of my barking so that she could understand me if we were ever put into a situation like this. It was actually pretty cool. I took back all the times I had wanted to be put through this situation just so we could use it. We must have done a good job at keeping out minds clean, because I could sense that Edward was nowhere near where we were going. Just to be safe, we crouched behind a bush, with me still formed, and I focused on keeping her warm from the cool breeze.

" I know that I want you to tell me Jake, but please wait. You know Daddy. If he can't find us, you know he is going to send the whole family out on a search party. It's better you stay like you are for now because somebody may be near. I don't want you to be taken away from me." She was so beautiful. I almost felt guilty for taking her away from her parents. There was always a little voice in my head that told me it was unfair to her for me to think this, but I couldn't help it. Every time I looked at her, she reminded me of the old Bella. How she only faintly smells like a vampire like Bella did after hanging out with _them_. I didn't really like how we were back to square one after it had been going so well, but Daddy Leech always has to ruin everything. Even his own birthday.

"Jake!" She whispered, and when I looked at her, there was terror written across her face. She had seen something that I had missed when I was being weak and daydreaming about her- again. I went to softly bark our secret code for 'what', but she closed my…umm snout, I guess. She put her hand up to my face and showed me what she had seen not three minutes ago. The biggest bloodsucker, Emmet, had been walking along the cliff that hung 20 yards in front of our position. Although he had disappeared for the time being, we both aimed our ears in that direction, and kept our noses open. Five minutes later, he appeared again and seemed to be looking through the bush at us. I had never felt more naked. Finally, he started back, and I was able to continue breathing when a heavy breeze came up behind us, making Nessie shiver. As I turned to comfort her, I heard somebody laugh right next to us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt trying to take my niece away from her family. Tsk, tsk, tsk." That smirk almost made me get up, rip that leech to pieces and throw him into the fire where he belonged. But if I was going to try and prove myself to daddy dearest, then I was going to have to restrain from this type of behavior. How I said what I said next, I have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

I felt horrible! Like, like, I was betraying everybody. It was daddy's birthday, and mom had a great day planned but something went absolutely totally wrong somehow! I don't have the faintest idea of what it could have been. One minute everything was fine, and the next, two of my favorite people were fighting over who knows what! I didn't want it to all come down to this; me betraying my family (on my father's birthday) for a reason I was not sure of (I think I made that clear) and hiding in the brush with my boyfriend (of about three years). For some reason, though, I stayed with him and did not argue. Then I noticed Emmett along the cliff above us, and of course, after a gust of wind carried our scent, he spotted us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt trying to take my niece away from her family. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jake got up and I prepared myself for the fight that was surely about to happen. Jake didn't embrace my uncle, though. Instead he stalked like a dog behind a tree and changed back into his human form. After putting on the pants he always carried with him (for my sake I'm sure) he came out and said with the most painful expression on his face,

"You're ri…ri…right. It was wrong of me to take her from you guys. Tell Edward that I will stay away from his daughter- honestly!" he added after Emmett's skeptical scowl.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed. Although I felt bad about this, I knew what drove me to participate in such a stupid game was the fear of losing Jake, and nobody was about to take him from me now. Emmett didn't see me lunge at him. He was so strong, I knew I didn't have much of a chance, but I wasn't going down without a fight! I did better than I thought, getting In some good punches, though it was obvious to me later that he did not want to hurt his only niece, and that my punches didn't do much damage to him,

"Nessie, you're being stupid! Get off your uncle right now!" I didn't want to listen to him, but the way he said those words made me hesitate. Why was he so willing to give me up, when I got in a fight with my favorite uncle for him??!!! The hesitation was enough to enable him to yank me off of Emmett who, to my humiliation, was trying to suppress a laugh!

"Jake! What are you talking about?" I said. They looked at each other for a minute, and I thought that they would fight after all, but instead, they burst out laughing. That just was the last straw. I couldn't put my feelings where they belonged. My frustration with Emmett for turning on me, my humiliation of them BOTH laughing at my fighting, and the indescribable sorrow that swallowed up my heart that came with the realization that Jacob didn't love me as much as I thought. So I ran!

"Nessie! Come back!" it was Jake. Since when did he start caring about what the heck I did?

"No, mutt! You have done enough. I'll get her. She sure is BEING A TEENAGE GIRL!" he screamed the last words, as if I couldn't hear him already.

"At least I'll get over it! Your wife won't be that lucky though!" the wind was helping my temper, but I wasn't ready to give up the fight yet! I looked back, but Emmett didn't look like a teddy bear anymore. Aunt Rose said that he was her grisly bear, and I could see where that came from now! Jake was overreacting also, ruining yet another pair of pants by changing to chase me.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, and steered toward town. Jake would have to veer off, and Emmett couldn't use his powers there. I turned the corner and looked back to measure the distance they were from me, and I ran into a wall. Although I stumbled back, I did not fall down. Something had made Jake and Uncle Emmett stop in their tracks. I turned around to see what they were staring at; when I realized that the wall wasn't a wall at all- it was daddy.

Hey! I know this is a short Chapter, but I think I need just one more to finish it up. I really am taking all of your comments (thank you so much btw) and using them. Anything else you would like to see, hurry up and respond. I may have another chapter as soon as tomorrow! Just hold on, I know this has been a long story, and thanx!! Xoxoxoxo KA


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I cannot remember exactly how long I was looking for them. This must be every father's worst nightmare: his daughter running off with some dangerous boy. The thing is, I wasn't thinking about how I was going to punish her, I was thinking of how I was going to punish that stupid, stupid, stupid mutt. How dare he think of attacking my wife. He cares about her! He is her best friend. Who's to say he won't hurt my daughter when she is thinking of somebody else's problems rather than his. And how dare he eavesdrop on a private conversation and then make a run for it! How could I blame my teenage daughter? She cares about all of us, and was basically kidnapped by the dog. Although she didn't protest…

_I hate them! Why won't they leave me alone! I'm in trouble with daddy, and mommy is not too happy now that his party is ruined!_ That was Renesmee! What had that thing done to her to make her like this?

_That girl thinks that she can talk like that about my wife?_ That was Emmett. Where was…

_What the heck just happened? What did we say?_ Jake. I hid behind a tree listening to their thoughts, which generally stayed the same throughout the duration of what seemed to be a chase. I could gather from their thoughts that Jake had given Nessie up, to try and prove he was responsible to me, so Nessie got mad and tried to, um, beat her uncle up, for she thought that this was his fault. She ran away embarrassed at their laughing and devastated at the thought that Jake didn't care much about her after all, which of course wasn't true, but Jake doesn't care about what the people he cares about think. I heard Renesmee's thoughts saying that she was going towards town, which was a clever plan; she would pretty much lose both of them. Lucky they were headed my way; I could intervene and stop the chase entirely! I stepped in front of Nessie when, by chance, she looked back to see how far away the others were from her. She ran into me just as planned and stumbled back, her head still in their direction.

_Ow! Stupid wall! What are they staring at?_ She thought, keeping her gaze on the other two who had frozen like a deer in headlights. I stood there thinking to myself, _If only all fathers could do this. Then, their daughters may be scared to run away!_ Finally she turned around, and when she saw me, she played it cool to my amazement, but her thoughts betrayed her.

_Oh God! This is not going to go down well for any of us! He probably won't understand a single word of it._

"I will too, young lady, I have been here for longer than you think. I know the whole entire story, actually. Every single side! So all of you- you too, Dog, are coming back to our house." I almost laughed out loud at their simultaneous thought,

_Nooooo!_

"Maybe we can salvage my birthday yet." I mumbled to myself as I turned to lead them. We headed to the house; Renesmee, Emmett and Jake with me last, for I didn't trust him after he tried to escape what he called my "lecture" five times.

"Did you find them?" Bella asked when she came around the back, which was where I told her to remain.

"Yes, they're in the house. Something happened that I need to mend-again!" I was kind of getting sick of mending peoples' problems, and Bella was the only one who understood that. We walked into the living room where they were all sitting apart on different pieces of furniture. Bella and I sat on both sides of Nessie.

"Okay, I am going to be blunt with this. There has been a misunderstanding with all of this." I started.

"You mean that you don't want to split me and Nessie up?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Since when do you care?" sneered Renesmee.

"What are you-"

"Enough!" I cut Jake off.

" The misunderstanding has been about the feelings you have towards each other. NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!" I boomed after Nessie went to say another wise comment to Jake.

"Nessie, he cares about you more than you could ever imagine, he just said those things because he wants to prove himself responsible to your mother and I because-" here I paused and took a deep breath,

"Because he doesn't want you to find out the truth." I finished.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! What the heck went on with that?" she was being impatient.

"Jake, I know you are afraid, but I know my daughter, and she will understand fully. You know that too. You cannot have a good relationship with her unless all of your secrets are out." I had no idea why I was actually giving them hope that they could still have a relationship after what they pulled, but I was.

"Okay, but we all get to tell her." Was all he said.

"Nessie? Hun, it's time you know how Jake and our family met." Bella started. I looked outside at the sunset. Okay, maybe we could celebrate my birthday tomorrow. Funny how now I actually want one when I went without one for all these years.

Don't worry this is not the end! There is going to be at least one more chapter, and I know exactly how it is going to end. I could use some help on how to explain the story so that people who have read the books won't get bored, but you guys should all be very happy with the ending. I know I am! So please, please, PLEASE keep doing a great job with reviewing, I really am taking all of your requests into consideration! KA xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Mom? Mom!" What was going on?

"Renesmee?"

"You were going to tell me something?" Now I remember.

"Yes, ummm, Edward, I need some help with this. I don't remember as clearly as you do. Okay, here we go: Well, I know that we told you that Jake was just the son of one of Grandpa's friends, and that's how we became friends. Well, that is partially true. That is how we met, but our friendship budded greatly later on, after my move to Forks and my acquaintance with your father." It was coming back to me easier now, but I knew I could still need some help.

" 'Budded greatly'? How greatly did your friendship 'bud'?" she was already guessing correctly, something I had not anticipated. Even guessing the correct answer, I would have thought her to sound disgusted, not impatient, which was how she sounded now.

"Well… when I met your father, I knew that there was something very different about him compared to other people,"

"And being the stubborn woman that she is, she was determined to find out why exactly I was so different." Edward finished with a smirk.

"Thank you Hun, but I don't need your help quite yet. Anyway, one thing led to another, and well, Jake developed a small crush on me." I was being soft. This was a lot for her today, and I just wanted it to sink in.

"A SMALL crush? You didn't hear what he was thinking, love." Oh Edward!

"Thank you once again, now would you let me finish the story? If I need help I will personally ask you, I promise. So after Edward realized that leaving me was getting nobody anywhere and came back, there was a sort of competition for my love."

"Wait, so _my_ boyfriend was in love with my mom?" she asked nobody in particular. She had this disbelieving smile on her face, and I was hesitant to continue until Jacob gave me a reassuring smile,

"Yes dear, but it was sort of an unfair fight so I thought, because, well, I was already so deeply in love with your father that Jake didn't have a chance. But no matter how much I said that, they both just wouldn't believe me! It was for the better, though-"

"Why was it for the better?! Did you find out you really were in love with Jake?!" Renesmee was getting dangerously loud, but she didn't sound panicky, she sounded as if she were about to laugh. The rest of the family ran down from their rooms to see why Renesmee was being so loud. Even though she is all grown up, she still has that affect on everybody.

"What the heck is going on down here?" asked Rosalie.

"Sit down darling, they are finally telling Nessie about their past with the mongrel!" Emmett was laughing as if this was a show just for him. I took the opportunity to whisper to Edward,

"What is she really thinking? I am not able to read her very well."

"She is not very surprised, I can tell you that." He said. He looked as confused as I felt.

"What? She knew all along?"

"No-"

"She guessed?"

"No, she is just not surprised. She feels like a puzzle she couldn't figure out is finally coming together." I couldn't tell if he was quoting her exactly, but at least I knew how to finish the story.

"Okay, is everybody settled now?" Edward boomed.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Okay let's quickly finish this up. So when the nomadic vampire Victoria was hunting me down, remember when I told you about that?"

"Yes." Renesmee answered, sounding unsure of where this was going,

"I made Jake and your father stay in a camp in the mountains with me because I didn't want either of them to be down there fighting. They both agreed. When Jake found out my true love for Edward, he ran. After a very painful while, Edward brought him back and left us alone to talk. He said that he would go fight unless I kissed him. Furious, I did, and I realized I was in love with him after all. It was more painful realizing this, because I knew then and there that I would have to explain to him that even though I loved him, I could live and have a good life without him. I would die if your father left again." As I finished up the story, I wasn't looking at Renesmee anymore I was looking at Jake. His eyes got watery and that heartbroken face took over once more.

"Ummm, I think I am going to go get ready for bed at our house. ALONE!" she quickly added after Edward and I stood up to follow. Edward held me back as I went to follow her, and when the door slammed shut, it seemed the whole room took a breath.

"This is why I didn't want to tell her." Mumbled Jake. I went over and gave him a hug.

"She is fine, Jake. That is why I held you back, Bella, because she isn't angry, or disgusted, or any of that. She knows she just needs to digest. it a little." Said Edward so firmly that nobody questioned it. We sat there for a while when Edward sat up.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" he sat up so suddenly that Jake had every right to hesitate before answering,

"Yes sir!"

Okay, so this is going to take longer than I thought, but according to my two most faithful reviewers, that is okay. Here I was thinking that you guys wouldn't want to read a long story, and you are asking for a sequel! Well, I didn't really have any I ideas for a new story, so you just might get a sequel! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am. If you look in my story, you will see that your reviews are very much listened to with this author. Remember, I am new, so EVERYTHING you guys say is taken into consideration before I add even another chapter. Wow, I was so lost in my world during that story, that I just might add the next Chapter right now! Thanx for being so great, Lots of love, KA oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

JPOV

The walk to he kitchen must have taken mere seconds, but it seemed to take forever! I couldn't tell what the heck Edward was thinking, if he was mad, or what.

"Get in here! Hurry!" he said as he basically shoved me into the stove.

"Listen, Edward, I know that I said I would stay away from your daughter, but you don't know how hard-"

"Shh! Listen, you know how I said she needed to digest this whole thing?" he kept looking at the door that Renesmee had hurried out of as if he wanted to run after her.

"Yes…" where was he going with this?

"She is done and realized she is fine with it. She guessed how this whole thing came up, of course, and is not frustrated, but overjoyed that you love her that much."

"Why are you rubbing this in my face? Remember that she is forbidden from seeing me." He was making this not thinking about leaving her thing too hard. I was getting frustrated and was taking deep breaths trying to control my quivering.

"I know, but I noticed how you guys look at each other, how you think of each other,"

"Okay, stop with the mushy stuff softy." It was getting kind of embarrassing, but if he was saying what I thought he was saying…

"Do you have a ring?" he finally asked.

"Y-yes sir!" I stumbled. I felt like Jekyl and Hyde, one minute acting like a colleague to the leech, and the next acting like a soldier in his army.

"Good," he chuckled, "Now, she is sitting by the creek behind our cottage. You have my permission and my blessing. Go ask her son." Wow, if I hadn't said it before, this guy could surprise you sometimes.

" Okay Dad" I said trying to override my awkwardness. "But don't I know what she is going to say already? Why don't we just inform her and get the wedding arranged?"

"You don't know what she is going to say." He said with a smirk. And with that he left the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked out the door, feeling for the lump in my pocket. _Shoot!_ I had taken the ring out of my pocket and put it under one of the rocks near the bush we had hidden behind earlier that day. I collapsed onto the ground and just sat there for a minute before Emmett came out. What did he want?

"Hey, heard about the great news!" he said. "Why are ya sitting on your butt? Go git her!" I just shook my head and looked at the ground.

"Oh yeah" he said suddenly, rummaging with his huge paws through his pockets, "I thought you might want this later, so I remembered where you left it and went and got it while you were talking to Edward." He thrust out his large fist, and when he opened it, Nessie's ring sparkled like a brilliant light on his palm. Despite my manners (ha, ha) I snatched it out of his hand and checked it over. The silver band with _you're the only one for me_ engraved on it had no scratches whatsoever, and the two rubies and the diamond looked even brighter than before. I looked at the bear questioningly.

"I thought it could use a little cleaning after being left out for so long." He said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you brother." I said, not awkwardly at all, and shook his hand quickly before running off. When I reached the creek, Nessie was sitting there in her white sleeping gown looking like an angel. The picture was so beautiful it was surreal. _You don't know what her answer will be._ Flashed through my mind. I took a deep breath, and she looked up.

"Hi Jakee." She said and got up to give me a hug. The hug said 'I am not mad. I still love you more than you will ever know.' At least that's what mine said.

"Jake, why are you shivering? It's not even cold out!" she laughed.

"Because I'm nervous." I said as I slipped my fingers into my pocket searching for the ring.

"Why-Oh!" she breathed as I got down on my knee and showed her the ring.

"Nessie, I love you more than life. I could say I love you every second for the rest of forever and it still wouldn't be enough. Will you be my wife?" okay, I know it sounds corny, but it was true. I didn't have any of it planned, but I knew I meant it as I said it.

"Jake! I love you so much too! Of course I will marry you!" I sat there until the sharp pain in my knee made me jerk back to reality.

"You said yes?" I asked surprised and relieved.

"Of course!" she said, and leaned in to give me a kiss. We sat near that creek until the moon was high in the night sky and she said,

"Let's go home and tell everybody the good news." Fine with me. We got up and ran back, laughing at absolutely nothing, just happy to be together. When we got to the house, Alice was the first one to rush out the door towards Nessie,

"Oh my gosh! You looked so beautiful! Your dress totally went with the theme. The cake was-"

"Alice, what are you talking about? Oh, you saw my wedding, didn't you?" Renesmee said, still smiling.

"Honey, from my experience, just let her handle the whole thing, she'll do a great job. Oh my God! My daughter is getting married! Jake, you're finally legally joining the family!" Bella was glowing with excitement. Shoot! It seemed like we all forgot it was still Edward's birthday. After the favor he did me, the least I could do was save his party while there was still time. Alice got this look on her face just as I made the decision and smiled at me.

"Let's go inside. Jake, be back in an hour!" they looked at her questioningly, but she just pushed them towards the house and off I ran!

Wow, that was a loooonnnngggg chapter. I love how it ends, well, let's face it I can't end there! The next chapter will definitely be the end (you know what it will be about!) and then I will, for sure, write a sequel! I hope you loved it. If you didn't, then just review and tell me why in terms where I can change the next chapter to your liking. Don't be afraid of being selfish, but if I don't like it, I just won't use it! Thank you! KA xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxo


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

As they walked into the house, they were already clucking like chickens around Nessie. Except for Bella, who still didn't like planning weddings, although the look on her face told me how excited she was about this whole things. Soon, everybody was getting up to hug her. Alice even brought down a camera and was snapping pictures of everybody.

"Nessie, we are going out to buy your dress tomorrow! Bella, you are coming, right?" Alice was talking even faster than usual. It was obvious to me that Bella didn't want to come, but…

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this day. My daughter is getting married! I can't believe it!" she shook her head and went up to hug our daughter who was now getting picked on by Jasper and Emmett about marrying a dog. Something was up with Alice. She was hiding something from me, and has gotten to be very good at it. I could tell from the look on her face that it was good; she just didn't want me to know about it yet.

"Alice, is there something that I need to know about anything?" I went over to talk to her alone.

"Nope!" she giggled. For about an hour, I sat there half watching each person make their contribution to the wedding plans, half trying to break through the wall that Alice had set up in her mind. She kept checking her watch, and when one hour came up, she became more frantic, and her wall became weaker, but I still could not penetrate it. Finally, she looked at me and said,

"Edward, I want you to come with me quickly to get some things that I will need right off the bat to schedule their wedding." I didn't know why she would need to go so late at night, but I nodded my head.

"Wait, where is Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, where the heck did he go? What, would this be too awkward for him? 'Cause his fiancé' looks like she is enjoying it!" Rosalie laughed.

"No, he went somewhere, Alice-" Bella didn't finish, because Alice pushed me out the door.

"You know where he is!" I accused her.

"Yes, I know a lot of things about people. I always have! Why does it even matter?"

"Because they are basically having a party to celebrate an engagement, and half the couple is missing!" what the heck was she hiding? She kept driving and driving nowhere at all.

"Alice, may I ask what the heck is going on?" I was getting a little impatient.

"Huh, would you look at that! All the stores I was going to go to, are closed." She laughed.

"Alice, you knew that all of these stores would be closed, you weren't born yesterday." I just wanted to get home to Bella.

"No I wasn't." she said, and turned around to drive home. When we got close enough to the house where their minds leaked back into my head something was different; they were all trying to block something from me. Once again, I tried with all my might to try and break through at least one, but for some reason, that was impossible. I didn't even stop to try and actually think why they would be trying to hide something from me; I just tried to climb over the barriers.

"Are you serious Edward?" Alice asked, looking at me as if I were stupid.

"Alice, you all know something that I don't, would you please clue me in?" I was practically begging.

"Not a chance, bro!" she smiled and leaped out of the car. I kept pestering her to tell me, but all she would say is,

"We are almost inside, can't you wait a little bit longer, you impatient vampire?" so I tried not to ask anymore. Walking up the stairs I noticed that all the lights were off, but they were all inside. What the heck? As I reached for the doorknob, something clicked in my mind, and I opened the door still trying to think of what it was. This couldn't be a-

"SURPRISE!" party. Everything was decorated; the staircase rails had red and black tissue paper strips weaved through them, every doorway was covered with a curtain of them as well. The floor looked like there had been a huge snowfall of sparkles, for it was completely covered with them. A disco ball hung from the ceiling, and they had a stereo booming a mixed CD of all my favorite songs, which were old fashioned and didn't go with the theme at all, but still,

"Do you like it honey?" Bella said running over to me. I must have been standing there looking at everybody for a couple of minutes.

"I love it." I said bending down to kiss her.

"I wish I could take all of the credit, but all I did was help with all of the streamers! This was your son-in-law-to-be's idea!" she looked at him admiringly.

"Jake? You did all of this? You got decorations, music and everything in what, an hour?" I looked at him bewildered, but flattered as well. Although this would be nice coming from anybody, it was especially special having it come from a guy who, but a few hours ago didn't care if he ripped my head off over having Nessie find out the truth.

"Yup." He said like it was no big deal. He had let down the wall in his mind and I could see that he was still wondering if I liked it. I crossed the room to where he stood, and said,

"Thank you so very much. For all of this. I love it." He lifted his head up and nodded curtly before sticking out his hand. I took it, but instead of shaking it, I pulled him into a fatherly hug. At least that was how I meant it to be. At first he was stiff, but when he too realized what the embrace meant, he patted my back, and we pulled away.

"You like all of the decorations and stuff? I mean, I didn't know what colors you liked, so I picked my favorite colors." He said as we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"It hasn't looked so good since the night we hosted Bella's party! And how did you know that these were my favorite songs?" he looked up and smiled as Nessie came over and sat in the middle of us.

"You've said it before." He put his arm around Nessie's shoulder and I lifted it off.

"And you remembered?" Renesmee asked. I had been about to ask that myself.

"Hey, why do you sound so surprised?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. All I know is that this has been the best day of my life." She sat up as a waltz came on. "Jake, do you wanna dance?" and off they went with everybody clearing the floor for the odd couple. With Jake's long limbs flailing, and Nessie as elegant as a Ballerina, I couldn't help thinking of the early relationship between Bella and I. Apparently, the same thought was in her head, because she looked at me and came over smiling.

"Hello, handsome!" she cooed.

"Hi, love." I said and kissed her forehead. We sat there for a minute, and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes as she watched our daughter dance with our son-in-law-to-be.

"Edward, do you wanna dance?" she said.

"Of course." And we joined the dancers and swayed back and forth to the music all night. Well, for most of the night.

THE END 


End file.
